Today Was A Fairytale
by asthefireplaceflickers
Summary: A post-Rachel's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza fic. Blaine confides in Rachel and things go from there. Rated K  at the beginning, but the rating may change depending on how the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I'm asthefireplaceflickers (formerly EmaSea). I've been reading stories on here for a while, but I've never really written one until now. I prefer to keep to writing my own original stories and only role playing my fandoms. This is my first fanfiction, so I cannot promise it will be anywhere near good. I actually wasn't going to post it on here, but I would really love feedback to improve my fanfiction writing. I'm not even sure how often I'll update this, as I just wrote this today being bored. I don't have a plot decided yet or anything. Also, I don't have a Beta Reader, so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. I think this will mainly be Raine/Blainchel with possible Faberry friendship. Well, here I go.**

***Note: The first chapter of this story was previously posted under my former username, but I took it down after it was up for only a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters of Glee, any of the songs used or basically anything familiar.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Berry? Earth to Rachel."<p>

The brunette barely noticed that someone was calling her. Slowly, she drifted out of her daydreams and looked around the immediate area.

"Mercedes?" she questioned, "This better be good."_** I was thinking about Blaine, and you better have something important to say if you're going to interrupt me. **_Rachel raised an eyebrow at the other girl, keeping her thoughts to herself as she shifted in her seat slightly.

"Snap out of it, Berry! You haven't been acting anything like normal-Rachel since Saturday. It's Thursday. Not that I'm complaining about your unusual silence," Puck added.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm just exhausted from all the cleaning I had to do after the party. I barely finished reorganizing the basement before my dads got home. Kurt was the only one who found any point in coming back to help out." _**Maybe I could have tidied the house up faster if I wasn't thinking about Blaine the whole time!**_

Rachel heard someone clearing their throat and she remembered where she was: Glee rehearsal.

"Now, if you guys don't mind me butting in, I think we should get back to the songs. Rachel, since you're aware of your surroundings now, would you like to sing your solo for the group?" Will Schuester asked.

Rachel stood up, suddenly a lot perkier. "Right, of course. I know I'm usually into strictly show tunes, but I think this particular song, though not from Broadway, really expresses my true emotions." She dramatically informed her classmates. "Quinn helped me pick it out, as she knows more about this genre of music than I do," the short girl beamed.

A few people shot confused glances at Quinn as Rachel made her way to stand in the middle of the classroom. Smiling widely at the rest of the Glee club, Rachel cued the band and readied herself to sing. A guitar started strumming and the rest of the band joined in shortly after.

"_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale"_

Rachel remembered how Blaine had picked her up for their first date and how her heart raced. She was done with being heartbroken by douchebags like Finn.

"_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there"_

Rachel thought back to the Spin-The-Bottle-produced kiss she'd shared with Blaine at her party. The memory was a bit hazy, she'd been extremely drunk when it happened, but she did remember one thing as clear as day: the fireworks. She knew she felt something strong for Blaine, even if it was just after one date and a single, drunken kiss.

"_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah, yeah"_

Rachel remembered watching Blaine perform before. She had been extremely impressed, but she'd never thought of it as anything other than respect for a fellow artist.

"_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale"_

Rachel found herself smiling uncontrollably at the thought of the Warbler.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

The Glee club applauded and the brunette dipped into a bow. She was beaming from ear to ear. After being praised by Mr. Schue, Rachel found her way to her seat. Adjusting her green floral dress, she thought about how Kurt would feel. _**If Blaine realizes he's not gay, he'll be free game and I'm just doing Kurt a favor. I know, I will prove to Kurt that he's wrong. Part one of 'Mission: Get Blaine' starts today.**_

Mr. Schue changed the subject to a Journey song he wanted to make a mash-up out of. Rachel, once again, found her thoughts drifting to her recent infatuation.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy)<p>

Blaine walked confidently into the cozy room where the Warblers practiced every day. He sat down in a plush, red chair and let out a sigh. Most of the others were already in the room, busily chatting about a variety of topics. David came into the room, closing the door behind him. The room faded to silence as each boy turned his attention to the front of the room.

Wes cleared his throat and examined a sheet of paper in front of him.

"I call this meeting to order. First, we have a performance from Junior Member Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stood up, re-buttoning the top of his blazer. He bit his lip, showing a sign of something that most had deemed quite rare to Blaine: nervousness. He wasn't sure how the club would react to his choice of song. _**There's no turning back now, **_he thought as he opened his mouth to sing.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention"_

Almost instantly, everyone recognized his choice of song. A fair amount of chatter broke out, only to be silenced by a strict glare from Wes. Blaine could tell he was befuddled by Blaine's actions, also. Blaine ignored the confusion and broke into the chorus.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it"_

Blaine continued into his slightly altered version of the next few lines.

"_Those girls they are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it_

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it"_

Blaine finished and the response was complete and total silence. David prevented further awkwardness by speaking up. Blaine noticed Kurt Hummel was glaring at him, as if mentally throwing daggers at his chest.

"Interesting choice of song., now, onto the pressing matter of regional songs. I believe we should have a solo song from Blaine, followed by …"

Blaine sat down, ignoring the rest of the meeting. They'd never had a problem with his being gay, why were they reacting to his experimentation so coldly? Or was it just how he presented? He knew he should have used a song that wasn't so blatantly to the point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the fact that it was filled with mostly song lyrics. I promise that most of the chapters won't be like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I promise not all the chapters are going to be just song-filled. I just needed those for the first chapter to set things up and such. I'm still not sure how often I'll update, maybe once a week, but they'll be farther apart than the first two chapters have been. Songs from the last chapter were 'Today Was A Fairytale' by Taylor Swift and 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters of Glee, any of the songs used or basically anything familiar. The dialogue at the beginning is from the episode Blame It On The Alcohol and I do not own it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the slightly familiar doors of the Lima Bean and was greeted by the sight of a couple making out to the right of the door. She raised her eyebrows as her cocoa brown eyes searched the room. Just before she'd given up hope and decided that Kurt was merely playing a rude joke on her, Rachel's eyes locked with Kurt's glasz ones and she made her way to his table. She sat down and pulled her red jacket closer around her neck.<p>

"So, you said he comes this way at three-thirty?" Rachel questioned, not even bothering to greet him.

"Like clockwork, for his post-rehearsal medium drip," Kurt Hummel assured the short brunette.

"I just can't wait to lay one on him," Rachel admitted, pulling out her chap stick and applying it with an expert hand.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel. I mean, I don't mean to be so cold, but I don't want you to get hurt, either. There's no victory in this for me either way." Kurt leaned back in his chair, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who cares about you, buddy? I may just get a new boyfriend out of this who can keep up with me vocally and in the future give me vaguely Eurasian looking children!" Rachel exclaimed, her thoughts drifting to Blaine Anderson's amazing voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the boy they were speaking of.

"There he is," Kurt sighed, "Dreamy as ever."

"Okay, wish me luck," Rachel whispered, grinning widely as she looked over her shoulder. Rachel walked across the shop to the dapper boy who she hadn't been able to take her mind off of since Saturday.

"Hey, Rachel. What's going on-" Blaine was cut off as Rachel's lips pressed firmly against his. His eyes opened in shock before his brain caught up to him. After he realized what was happening, he closed his eyelids and kissed Rachel back. He felt Rachel's hands grip his shoulders. He leaned into the kiss and felt slightly disappointed as Rachel pulled away. He stared into her eyes and came to a realization right at that moment.

"Rachel …" He breathed, quite taken aback by his revelation.

"Blaine Warbler," Rachel replied, a slight waver in her voice as she blinked. She'd felt fireworks, again, even without her blood-alcohol level being extremely high. She thought back to Kurt. She had succeeded in her mission to prove him wrong. Then she remembered that just because she had felt something didn't mean Blaine had. She saw a look of confusion cross his handsome features that, honestly, made him look even more adorable than usual.

"I-I'll call you later, Rachel," Blaine stuttered as he closed his eyes for a short moment to think. He made an explanatory motion with his hands and backed up hesitantly, still distracted by the lingering feeling of Rachel's lips on his.

Rachel bit her lips nervously, not sure whether she was being rejected or not. Blaine left, paying for and grabbing his medium drip at the last minute, as if the beverage was merely an afterthought. Rachel watched him with observing eyes, slightly light-headed, but not in the nauseating way like when she was ill. It was in an amazing and truly glorious way that one could never describe in words.

Rachel spun around on the ball of her boots and looked around for Kurt. He was nowhere in sight. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she pulled out her phone from her back pocket. One of the baristas looked at the brunette as if she had gone mad.

"Excuse me. Please order or sit down. PDA is not appreciated here," the barista stated firmly.

"Oh, really?" Rachel questioned. "Care to tell that to those two over there?" Rachel directed both of their gazes to the couple still clearly enjoying themselves near the door.

The barista rolled her eyes and turned back to a girl waiting to order.

Rachel smirked and ran her fingers of her phone's keyboard, searching for the right words.

_Did you, by chance, sneak out and run away before you saw 'the kiss'? You aren't usually the type to run from the truth, Kurt Hummel.–Rachel_

Moments later, her phone vibrated in her hand. Kurt was known for being an extraordinarily fast texter.

_As if. You think I would miss a good bit of comedy? My dad called; he wanted to tell me something important and for some reason insisted on breaking the news in person. Can't keep the man waiting, so I left as soon as you two locked lips and I saw Blaine had decided he was 100% gay. – Kurt_

Rachel flinched. Had it been that obvious that Blaine had decided on his feelings for her? It hurt, and she couldn't possibly understand why. She barely knew the guy and now she was acting like her whole future depended on his sexuality.

_Okay. –Rachel _

The brunette sent back the short text and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She pivoted on her heel and began to trudge out of the café. She realized what she was doing and silently scolded herself. After correcting her posture, she strutted with fake confidence out of the door, head held high.

As she opened the door in front of her she felt the glass make contact with something solid. She was shocked out of her artificial state and looked around worriedly to see what had happen. At first she only saw someone on the ground behind the door. She gasped as she realized who it was. She gently let the door close behind her and bent down beside the person. "Blaine, oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I-, Oh, Rachel. No, it's not your fault. I was the one hovering outside this damned door," Blaine mumbled before he realized he'd let his dapper image slip away for a moment. "I mean-" He was cut off by Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler, I never imagined you'd use that language. What a surprise," she said in mock astonishment.

"Blaine _Anderson_ is full of surprises, if I do say so myself," he replied, emphasizing his last name.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I don't think I have a concussion or anything."

"That's good. If you don't mind me asking, why were you still here anyway? You left in a hurry. I would've thought that you'd have jumped in your car and driven away by now."

"I was … coming back in- to apologize."

"For what?" Rachel took a deep breath, bracing herself for his confession he was one hundred percent gay.

"That I-" Blaine was cut off by a group of rowdy jocks leaving The Lima Bean. "Can we find someplace where we can't be interrupted? I want to talk to you in private."

A look of puzzlement crossed Rachel's face, but she responded politely, "Sure, if we need to. The café is really busy this time of day, though. We can go to my house if you want. My dads won't bother us."

"Thanks, Rach."

The shorter brunette smiled at the nickname coming out of the Warbler's mouth and held up her keys. "It's right there." Rachel pointed to her car a few feet away. She flashed the boy a smile and approached the vehicle.

"Not too shabby," Blaine observed.

Rachel opened the door and got in. Blaine did the same on the other side, though she noticed he did so a lot less gracefully.

"I know a little about cars," the boy beside her stated. Though he flinched inwardly as he remembered working on cars with his dad, the Warbler did his best not to show it on the outside.

"That might come in handy sometime. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Rachel, I'm not gay. I have feelings for a girl, for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is all I have written for now, so I need to write the next chapter. Thanksgiving and Black Friday (And the release of Glee Karaoke Revolution) are coming up soon, so I'll try to get as much of Chapter 3 done as I can, but I'm not sure that I can make any promises at this point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorite/alerted! In this chapter, Blaine and Rachel ended up acting a bit more familiar with each than one might imagine. My headcanon involves them automatically bonding on that first date. I may end up writing a one-shot prologue to this just to fill in that gap there, but we'll see how everything goes. Remember, reviews make the world go around. Don't be afraid to review with criticism as long as it's constructive. I want everyone, including myself, to get the most out of this story. I can't improve my writing for possible stories in the future if no one tells me what I can do better. Also, Blaine is a junior like Rachel, instead of a sophomore as Glee canon informs us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Anything even remotely familiar probably belongs to someone else.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I have feelings for a girl; for you."<em>

Rachel was taken aback by Blaine's sudden confession. She'd convinced herself in the short time since their kiss that Blaine was completely gay and nothing would make him question that ever again. "You what?" she asked. Rachel Berry was not one to be at a loss for words but Blaine Anderson seemed to leave her speechless more often than anyone else.

"Rachel, I said that I have feelings for you," the Warbler's brow crinkled in thought. "But, if you don't feel the same way, that's fine," he added quickly, so not to pressure her into responding immediately.

"That's not it at all, Blaine. The thing is I just thought you were, you know, gay."

"Well, actually, I think, I mean, I-I'm… bisexual."

"This is amazing!"

"So, uh, you have feelings for me, too?" Blaine smiled hesitantly.

"This is songwriting _gold._ I made a confident homosexual man question his sexuality. And I helped him realize he was actually bisexual!" Rachel practically squealed. She could already see what songs could come from this. _**Perhaps something with a bit of a slower tempo throughout, but the lyrics get more urgent during the chorus.**_ Rachel speculated the options and almost forgot to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"Oh, right. I'm sure it is. I write some songs, too. When I'm away from Dalton, that is. At Dalton, the piano almost always is in use though." Blaine didn't think that telling Rachel that he'd known he was bisexual for a while now, before he even met her, would make her happy considering she was so exciting about the lyrical possibilities of the situation. As a result, he decided against letting onto that detail. He glanced over at the girl he had recently realized he liked _as more than a friend _and saw her gaze was drifting dangerously far from the road as she daydreamed. "Rach?"

Rachel was snapped back into reality by Blaine's voice. She moved her eyes back to the road. "I love how you say that. It sounds somehow… elegant when you say it."

"Thank you, I think," Blaine said. He felt the car come to a halt and risked looking up from the floor of her car. "This is your house?" Blaine hadn't expected Rachel's house to look like this. It had a strangely _average_ appearance from the outside. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, maybe something that stood out a bit more. But, no, Rachel's house fit in with the rest of the houses on the block. The girl who'd captured his affections always stood out. The way she strutted with tons of confidence, the way when she spoke she didn't beg for attention, more so demanded it, or the way she dressed. What would it be called? Sexy school girl? Blaine visibly blushed as he thought the word _sexy._ He wasn't embarrassed by the word, really, or even regretted using it to describe Miss Rachel Berry. It was more of the fact that the word described her, in an odd way, perfectly. At first sight, most men, admittedly, wouldn't use that to describe her, but to Blaine it did. It wasn't that she wasn't gorgeous in general. It was just that her sweaters and skirts might have been off-putting to the normal horny teenage boy. Gorgeous, along with about a gazillion other words like stunning, talented, beautiful, breathtaking, complicated (in a good way), and intelligent fit her perfectly in Blaine's mind. He was a little confused by the fact that, to be completely honest, he didn't know her that well, and yet he could so easily find those words to describe her.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel had noticed the curly-haired boy had zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. So, this is your house, huh?"

"Yep. It's nothing too extraordinary on the outside, but I assure you that it can truly live up to being the residence of a Berry on the inside." Rachel turned the key and the car turned off. She stepped out and closed the door delicately, inviting Blaine to do the same. He did and followed her up to her front door. An old man next door was sitting on his porch and obviously watching them, not even trying to hide his staring.

"Are we bothering him?" Blaine asked nervously, nodding his head toward Rachel's neighbor.

"No, he always watches when I bring people home. I think he's used to it being Finn," she realized she'd mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name, which she'd been trying her best not to do. "He's not a sex offender or anything, I looked it up," she assured him, unlocking the door.

Blaine almost chuckled before he realized she was completely serious. "Oh, uh, that's good to know." Rachel's personality was new to him, but he almost admired it and Blaine knew that he could most certainly get used to it. Being used to his family's personality, Rachel was a huge contrast. That was a good thing, for sure, though. Blaine stepped into Rachel's house and was hit again with how normal it looked. Nothing stood out at all. He also noticed the house was significantly smaller than his, but then, of course, he lived on the rich side of Westerville, not in Lima. He looked down and examined the wooden flooring in the entry way. When Rachel had mentioned that the house was fit for a Berry on the interior, this isn't quite what he had expected, but it was charming and he could see why it would be the kind of house Rachel would enjoy living in.

"Papa, Dad, I'm home! I brought a friend, but I know you won't mind."

Blaine snapped his gaze back up to Rachel and saw that she was leaning into a doorway off of the hallway. He assumed that's where her dads were. He stood awkwardly still as Rachel conversed with her fathers for a moment before she turned back to him and said, "Come on, Blaine. We can go upstairs to my room if you want. My dads are busy watching TV in the den, so my room would be the most peaceful place."

"That sounds good, Rachel," the Warbler replied with a polite smile. He followed her lead up the stairway, attempting to take in every inch of the house. It had a nice, homely feel to it that his house had never possessed even after living in it for nearly 17 years. When they stepped into Rachel's room, the first thing he noticed was pink. Pink seemed to be a common theme throughout the space. It didn't bother him except for the fact her apparent love of the shade reminded him of his mother. If his mother decided the paint colors in their house instead of their interior designer, he would be living in a pink-drenched wonderland. "You like pink, huh?" he asked the obvious.

Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed and invited Blaine to take a seat next to her. "Yes. As you can see I adore pink and gold stars. The stars are a metaphor. They are a _very _important metaphor for the obvious fact that I am a star."

"I see," Blaine nodded, accepting her invitation and plopping himself onto her bed.

"I must warn you, Blaine. You seem to be a chivalrous enough fellow, but if you try anything, I do have a rape whistle."

Blaine eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No, Rachel. You are beautiful, but I assure you my motives are far from that direction."He patted her leg to reassure her and took another glance around the room. He didn't know how he had missed all of the gold stars earlier. They were strategically placed around the room so that one could not look any place without at least one of the stars within their range of vision.

"Good because I do not plan to do anything of that sort until I am at least 25 and have won at least one Tony award. Alas friend, do not despair, I plan to have more than one by then." She smiled as her eyes drifted to his hand on her knee. She laid hers over his, doing her best to contain her blushing from his compliment on her beauty.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of Tonys by then if what I've seen from your performances with New Directions and what Kurt has mentioned is true."

Rachel's grin faltered slightly at the mention of Kurt. She knew that her friend had been admiring Blaine from afar for a while, of course. As much as she had claimed she didn't care and that if Blaine chose her he chose her, she couldn't help but be in a bit of a position of distress at the thought of stealing Blaine from Kurt's grasps. "Well, I would not be opposed to demonstrating my true skills for you at this very moment." Besides her love of performing for any willing- sometimes not so willing- audience, she also wanted Blaine to know that she was beyond talented and that given the future opportunity, they would make stunningly talented children.

"Really? If you'd give me the honor of experiencing a true Rachel Berry performance, I would happily agree," Blaine nodded.

"As long as you don't plan to use my showcase as a plot to know my talents and then report back to your glee club about the New Directions' star performer,' Rachel replied suspiciously.

"I wouldn't dream to take advantage of such a chance," Blaine winked at her and chuckled softly to himself. "You need only grant me the privilege if you have something prepared though. I don't need you to go and do anything special for little old me."

"I always have something prepared. That is one thing you should know about me. A true performer always has something prepared and what am I if not a truly great performer?" Rachel stood up and made her way to her laptop. Logging in quickly and pulling up iTunes she located the instrumental version of her chosen song and turned around to face Blaine.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart to be broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know there's no getting over you…"_

Every move Rachel made was captivating to Blaine. He soaked up each breath and each step she took, as if wanting nothing more than to join in with her. Rachel's theatricality was fabulous. "That was brilliant!" he exclaimed in wonder after she finished.

"Just in case you do intend to now, after seeing that my skill level is of the highest sort, report back to your Warbler friends, I am now forced to ask that you perform for me as a simple kindness between one performer and another," Rachel requesting returning to her bed.

Blaine bit his lip and shot a look of apology at Rachel. "I'm afraid I don't have anything prepared or a backing instrumental as you had."

"C'mon, buddy. You're a part of an a cappella group. Don't tell me you need a backing track," Rachel teased.

"Oh, uh, alright. Let me think of something really fast," Blaine hopped up and stood where Rachel had been standing a few minutes before. A look of thought crossed his face before he nodded to himself and locked gazes with Rachel. "I think I might have it," Blaine informed her as he ran over his decision in his head one more time before beginning to sing his song of choice.

"_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever look fear in the face,_

_And said I just don't care?"_

"P!nk?" Rachel seemed to be astounded by his song choice.

"Yes." Blaine's response was nervous. Did Rachel believe that she was superior to him because of his song choice? He loved Broadway musicals and all, but P!nk was one of his favorite artists and he knew many of her songs by heart.

Rachel seemed to realize what her previous words may have sounded like at that moment. "I didn't mean to criticize your song choice. I just wasn't expecting that. It was quite good actually." She was even more positive than ever that their kids would be insanely talented and she couldn't help but imagine a relationship with Blaine. He had said that he was interested in her, but the topic had definitely drifted from that at this point. "What you were saying earlier…"

The sudden change of subject startled Blaine and he had to think for a moment before pinpointing exactly what she was referencing. "Oh. That. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the out-of-the-blue confession," he apologized.

"No, that's far from what I was thinking about the event," Rachel assured him as he sat down next to her again, this time more hesitantly than the last. "In fact, I think I might just have feelings for you also."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Let's see," Rachel stated and she saw a look of confusion cross his face before she let her lips meet his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is, retyped, re-edited and all. In case you didn't see the post on my tumblr, there is a reason behind thet he delay for this chapter besides my procrastination. I lost my previous copy of this chapter, so I had to retype it along with dealing with midterms and the holidays (which brought along with them a death in the family). I hope to update more often because one of my friends whom I know in real life has also started a Fanfiction account. I may be just a tad bit motivated to keep up with her updates. Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter. *winkwink* The songs were Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton-John from Grease and Glitter in the Air by P!nk. I do not own the lyrics or the artists et al. Once again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
